Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TV systems, and, in particular, to a synchronization control device and method for use in a TV system.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology, set-top boxes have seen wide use by many families. Set-top boxes are capable of receiving video signals from different sources and displaying the received video signals on TVs. When a user wants to view a TV program, he or she has to separately turn off the power to the set-top box and the TV. However, the set-top box and the TV are usually equipped with different remote controls, and may be installed on different positions. Thus, the user is not capable of perceiving the power states of set-top box and the TV at the same time. For example, in a first scenario, the set-top box is turned on, but the TV is not turned on, resulting in a black screen on the TV. In a second scenario, the TV is turned on, but the set-top box is not turned on, resulting in no signal to the TV. The aforementioned scenarios may be inconvenient for the user, resulting in poor user experience. In addition, very often when a user turns off the TV system, he leaves either the TV or the set-top box turned on, resulting in unnecessary power consumption.
Accordingly, there is demand for a synchronization control device and method thereof for use in a TV system to solve the aforementioned problems.